


Back burning

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, pop lock and drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firecrackers, fire flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back burning

It's in the sway of her hips, the flare of the cloth tied at her waist. Each haughty stare, toss of her head and proud battlecry; he's captivated and enthralled to the state of tripping over occasionally when they fight together.

He, of course, can pull it off like a professional. As long as he's not in anyone's way (hers especially), he can admire her all he likes and the Saica only think him to be acting the usual fool. And people think he doesn't plan things out!

Proud, tall red flower. His offering of pale blue blooms is only to contrast against her flame, but she's too overpowering.

Ah, well. She rigs a trap, turning and giving him a sharp look that tells him to stop daydreaming and bring the last of the firecrackers. Not that he'd dream of not obliging, but he salutes joyfully and runs to fetch them from her generals further downhill anyway.

You need fire to burn clear so new flowers can grow, right? He's not put off by her burn whatsoever, but sees new seedlings grow in her path all the time.


End file.
